All Messed Up
by 28dOOMDoom28
Summary: Sequel to Over My Head Better Off Dead. Now that Sydney and Sark have both realised their real feelings what will it take for them to act on them?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: All Messed Up**

**Author: 28dOOMDoom28**

**Summary: Sequel to Over My Head (Better Off Dead)**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the pleasure of owning Alias T.T and the song used is All Messed Up by Sum 41**

**Chapter One .: Time Wasted :.**

_Another day wasted out of time_

_I can't get out of this_

_Altered state of mind_

_I'm going overboard_

_My conscience meets decline_

_Into reality_

_I know this can't be fine_

It had been a month since Sydney had found herself in love with Sark and the only person who knew was Francie.

'Don't think about it here. Don't think about HIM here' she told herself as she twirled around in her chair at SD-6. Sark was still helping SD-6 but he hadn't shown up as often as he had used to. 'As long as you don't think about him you will be fine' she knew all she could do was think about him. "Damn it" she mumbled as she hit her head on the desk.

FLASH BACK

"I'm in love with Julian Sark!" Sydney cried out as she slammed the door to the bathroom. Francie looked up from the kitchen.

"Who's Julian?"

She froze in her tracks. 'Lie… say something' "He's a guy from work." She inwardly was rolling her eyes.

"Ok. Why haven't you mentioned him before then?" Sydney walked over to the kitchen and sat on one of the barstools trying to prolong the inevitable.

"Because I hate him"

"But you love him?"

"Yes." Sydney rested her head in her hands.

"Why do you hate him?"

'He's a cheating, lying, murderer, who doesn't care what he does to get what he want. Not to mention he's a terrorist.' "He's just rude and up himself. He thinks he's so good because he is British." 'There's that too'

"Why do you love him then?"

"I don't know. I truthfully don't know."

END FLASH BACK

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it" Sydney hit her head on her desk 3 more times. 'You have got to get him out of your system. I know think about Vaughn.' She frowned. 'Damn it!' Her head hit the desk but didn't rise this time.

"You really shouldn't do that. You don't want to damage your pretty head do you?" The voice came from behind her and she immediately sat up and turned around to be met by blue eyes. 'Such nice eyes' she found herself staring into them.

"All of a sudden you sound so concerned for me" she knew it was harsh but she couldn't let her feelings show.

Smirk…

Glare…

"Sydney, can you take down any information Mr Sark may have to offer since he last visited SD-6" Sloane said appearing out of nowhere to break the mini battle apart. He always seemed to do that and when he did he made you wonder if he had some device which made him invisible. That or she was really out of it.

"Yes sir" she grabbed a pen, paper and led him into a small room with a table and chairs surrounding it. "So where did you go?" she asked.

"Russia. I had some deals I had to look after."

"Is that so?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes it is." 'Sydney, why don't you ever trust me?' Sark asked himself.

"So what would you like to share with us?" her voice was harsh and her eyes didn't show how she felt for him in the slightest.

'I love you' "According to my sources you mother…Derevko was seen in Kashmir helping out Cuvee."

Sydney lifted her head in interest. "hmmm"

"Though much more I can not offer"

"Why not?" her mouth was partially opened.

'I just want to kiss you.' He shook his head and Sydney gave him a look. "It's classified and it's more need-to-know only" Sydney pouted and then did the trade mark Bristow glare, which was quickly becoming as powerful as Jacks.

Sark smirked in response, making Sydney glare harder.

"You are becoming more and more like her everyday"

She frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

Sark considered the question for a moment and then simply replied. "First there is that thing you both do with your hair. Then there are the looks. The way you work. They way you talk…"

"Enough already" Sydney cut in. "That woman means nothing to me! She's an evil heartless bitch!" she knew it was cruel but to everyone else she hated her mother. 'Sark, why can't you just keep your mouth shut. We don't have anything to kill bugs with here.'

Sark looked at her and immediately knew what she was thinking. "If that is all, I have things to do, places to be." He waited to Sydney to leave and then followed her out. "Tonight" he whispered as he brushed past her.

'Tonight? Tonight what? You obviously want to meet…why?" Sydney wondered as she went back to her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: All Messed Up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alias it owns to all those big guys and the song used is All Messed Up by Sum 41! I have nothing to do with either things…**

**Chapter Two .:Meetings and Zombies:.**

'_Cause I'm all messed up_

_Making perfect nonsense_

_Drowning in my doubt_

'_Cause I'm all messed up_

_Going nowhere fast but circles in my mind _

_So blind_

_Who are these voices in my head_

_I can't go on like this_

_Living like the dead_

_I haven't slept so long_

_Feeling sad I dread _

_I'm talking to myself_

_Forgot what I just said_

Sark got out of his fancy convertible sports car and walked up the oath to Sydney's front door. Ringing the doorbell he held his breath. 'All well be fine. She won't kill you. She knew I would do something tonight. Just breathe.'

The front door flew open and he was greeted by a dark girl. "Hello…" he knew she was checking him out.

"Hello, I am Julian Sark. I am a business associate of Ms Bristow…and she does live here doesn't she?"

"Yes…" the woman opened the door wider and motioned for him to come inside. "Sydney! Someone is here to see you!" the girl called out. A door opened to one of the rooms and revealed a Ms Sydney Bristow wearing jeans and a tank top. Her eyes showed little surprise.

'Oh Sydney, you look beautiful in just jeans and a t-shirt'

"Mr Sark." Her voice was devoid of any emotion.

"Sydney." He lowered his head a little.

"This is Francie. Francie this is Sark. He's a guy from work."

"Business associate" Sark smirked as he corrected him.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Didn't you get my message today?" knowing perfectly well she knew what he was talking about he waited for her response.

"That message? I ignored it" 'Lair' she told herself.

"Are you two together?" Francie asked looking for their reaction.

"NO!" they both responded turning red. 'She knows something I don't know…maybe I could torture it out of her…'

'Francie…what are you doing? I can't believe her sometimes!'

"Sydney," Sark turned his attention back to her. "I feel as though I need to apologise about what I said earlier today."

"Oh really? Why would that be?" Sydney rolled her eyes though Francie didn't move.  
"For starters, for not telling you anything useful Sloane could use. I know that puts both of us in a situation. Secondly, for comparing you to your mother." Sydney actually laughed.

"I thought you liked it when someone compared you to your mum" Francie commented.

'Not from cold blooded killers' "Sometimes I do"

"Sydney, how about I take you out for dinner and explain everything to you?" Sydney considered it before nodding her head in the affirmative.

"I'm going to take a shower and get changed" she headed towards what Sark could only assume as the bathroom.

"So do they work you as hard as they work Syd?" Francie asked.

"Yes I presume they do. Though I do have a little more freedom since I am only an associate not an employee."

"So you don't work for them?"

"Lour companies made an agreement to have me work with them on a few pressing issues that we are both working on."

"Oh" her face fell for a moment. "Do you travel as much as Sydney?"

"What do you mean by that?" 'So her friends really are that clueless…all the better!...'

"She travels everywhere. Last month is was Tokyo, London, Russia, Germany…there are too many places to count"

"Did she tell you about Kashmir?"

"Kashmir as well? She is so overworked. I keep telling her to quit her job but she won't. Says what she does is important…I don't see how banking is that important."

'That's because it isn't and I suppose shutting down SD-6 is important to Sydney.' "What we do isn't just a job it's a career. When you take on these jobs you don't get many chances to quit."

"You are talking about banking right?"

"Yes"

"Wow…Sydney just doesn't need the added stress."

"I thought she could take it. She's strong."  
"I know she is but her life was never easy and it doesn't seem to get any easier for her."

"No it doesn't."

Francie was quiet for a moment before saying "I don't know what she was going on about but you understand her completely." It was barely audible but Sark cold hear it using his super-spy hearing.

"She's mentioned me before?" 'I can't believe it! She mentioned…wait I can't be getting to her that much... Why?...Why would she mention me?...why?...unless she….it can't be. I must be imagining it.'

The door to the bathroom soon opened and Sydney appeared dressed in a light summer dress with some nice heels. She grabbed her bag from the couch and looked over to Sark. She turned back to the couch for a moment and fished around for something that resembled a lot like a gun. Francie didn't see her slip it into her bag or in fact see the gun. 'You are so good' "Are you ready now?" Sark asked. Sydney smiled and replied in the affirmative.

"Bye Francie"

"It was nice to meet you" They both left leaving Francie alone for the evening. Sark opened the passenger door for Sydney and she got in. Sark sat in his seat and looked over to the apartment. Francie was desperately trying to see what they were doing as she peeked out the window. "You may have to giver her some pointers on spying." Sydney laughed.

"I have. She didn't know you had to wait when you are tailing someone." Sarks jaw dropped slightly.

"When were you following someone with her?"

"She was suspicious of her boyfriend cheating."

"And was he?"

"Yes" Sydney replied grimly looking at the carpet on the floor of the nice car. "But I didn't find that out till after they were engaged. On a mission I ran into them and told him he tad to tell her the truth otherwise I would. He didn't so I did."

"Am I seeing a trend here?"

"What?"

"Ex-fiancés"

"Shut up" Sydney playfully punched his arm then he started the ignition and drove off.

They arrived at a nice seaside restaurant. It had a cool breeze to meet the heatwaves they were experiencing and best of all it was fairly secluded.

**Mwhahahaha…I'm leaving the chapter there but next one will be extra good…I promise and I know this was a little weird but feel free to tell me what you though of it…you know what that mean don't you? REIEW! Lmao…ok…as interesting as this is I have to help out with dinner now…so till next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: All Messed Up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alias it owns to all those big guys and the song used is All Messed Up by Sum 41! I have nothing to do with either things…**

**A/N: OMG I feel so bad! I hadn't realised that this chapter wasn't up yet and then I checked and went…I'm writing chapter 4 where is chapter 3…LOL…it was still sitting on the computer waiting to be put up…heh heh SINCE APRIL…so after the long awaited chapter here it is…I am so sorry**

**Chapter Three .: Closer:.**

'_Cause I'm all messed up_

_Making perfect nonsense_

_Drowning in my doubt_

_Cause I'm all messed up_

_Going circles in my mind_

_So blind_

Sark opened the door as all gentlemen should do for women so Sydney could exit the car. Sydney wasn't surprised by how he acted. He offered her a hand and so she eyed him carefully, unsure how she should react. Looking into his eyes she saw that they were free from the usual "stuck up look" and so she took his offered hand letting him lead her towards the little restaurant.

He spoke to a woman who worked at the little place shortly and she led them to the table with a magnificent view of the ocean.

"How did you find out about this place?" Sydney asked before she could stop herself. He saw her expression and smirked a little.

"Someone took me here once after I finished a job and I was told only to take one other person here with me." He said after a little bit of hesitation.

Sydney wasn't sure how she should approach the next question or even which question she wanted to ask so she settled with two. "Who?" Sark looked at her and she immediately knew who had shown him the restaurant, her mother. "Why only ever one person?"

Sark looked back to her and shrugged. "She never did tell me a reason but I respect her so I will comply." She knew he was waiting for the next question and she didn't want to disappoint.

"Why did you choose me?"

"Why did you agree to come?"

'You want to play like that?' Sydney thought as she put on her best smirk though inside her heart was fluttering at the mere though that Sark could….no. She would never let herself believe something like that. 'He doesn't have a heart' she reminded herself.

Sark gave her a look and it was then she realised he was waiting for an answer.

"Why did I agree to come? Why did I agree to come?" she didn't know. "I came because…I came because I…" Sark leaned in trying to comprehend what she was saying. "I like cheese"

"So because you like cheese you agreed to come with me?"

"Ummmm…yea?" She let out a sigh and giggled a little. 'Sure my love for him is still unnoticed but he finally knows of my love for cheese'

Sark smirked. 'What is it she is trying to hide?' he asked himself but instead of pondering too long on it he picked up the black menu and looked over to Sydney. "So what would you like to drink?"

She looked at him, smiled a little and shrugged.

"So a Petruce it is" he waved a waiter over and gave him their order of drinks. The man returned with their bottle on a trolley with a bucket of ice (you know that thing I'm talking about….whatever it's called!) Sark picked up the bottle and poured some wine into each of their glasses. "A toast to the author getting the first season of alias" he raised his wine.

"Sark what are you on?" He shrugged it off and they both toasted though to different things. "Sark…"

"Yes, Ms Bristow?" he awaited the coming question.

She sighed and tried to get her thoughts into line. 'So you like him it doesn't mean this is anything' But she did want this all to mean something. In some way she needed it to mean something. "Why am I here?"

Sark looked at her seriously for a moment taking her all in. "Because you like cheese" he smirked but then faltered for a second. "Truthfully it's because you have a thing for bad boys" Sydney laughed at this and shook her head.

"Sark, I can't tell you why…"

"Why not?" he pouted.

"Because…"

'So you want to play like that' he though and eyed her carefully.

"Sa-ark!"

'Is Sydney asking for attention?' though the mere thought seemed to interest him he couldn't let it show too much.

"Ms Bristow if something is on your mind, please feel free and just voice it." She nodded in agreement.

"Ok…so…what do you think of me?"

Sarks mouth dropped in surprise of the question. "Well I think you are a very capable agent who has avoided death more times then most cats. I think that though your disguises are delightful that your natural look is one of your best. I think that cheese is a wonderful choice of food…and I think I…" he stopped before it was too late.

"You think that?" she awaited an ending.

"I think that I am in desperate need for cheese" she laughed at the use of her before obvious lie.

"Same here."

Sark waved back the same waiter as before and asked for a cheese platter with some bread and then waved him off as they waited for their order. "Now for the real reason you are here...I really do feel the need to apologize for earlier today. I did not mean to upset with that comment about your mother. I simply meant it as a complement but then I suppose if the woman had abandoned me and had worked against me secretly for most of my life I would feel the same hatred for the woman that you did." Sark explained.

"I don't hate her. I just don't understand her."

"Nobody does. Irina Derevko is a mystery even to someone like myself."

"Even to you?" Sark nodded. 'I wonder if she would approve…maybe I should pay her a little visit and find out something about Sark.'

"I do have an insight in her workings though and I do know that she is just as capable as any man could ever be."

Sydney laughed. "That's not saying much. Men aren't necessarily the best in this business. I mean who are some of the best agents? Most of them are girls."

Sark thought through this and came to the same conclusion. 'I am living in a woman's world' it didn't bother him too much.

The bread and cheese platter then arrived and they started to eat it silently looking out into the ocean view. "It's beautiful."

"Yes it is."

Silence remained much for most of their meals with of course the odd comment, the usual empty threats and the unnoticed flirtation made by both of them.

When Sark pulled up back at Sydney's apartment she couldn't help but feel saddened a little. She really had enjoyed her evening with him. He opened the car door for her and helped her out.

"Thanks" she stood facing the apartment smiling a little. "Sark, you are forgiven for today but that doesn't mean I won't throw it back in your face one day." He laughed with her and led her to the front door.

Sark took her hand and kissed it lightly. "You are beautiful" and with that he walked away, leaving Sydney to open the door by herself and to answer all the questions Francie was bound to ask.

She slowly opened it and let out a sigh when she saw Francie run over to the kitchen. "So…it went well?" Francie asked her.

"Yeah…it did."

**A/N: Ok so that's the end of that chapter so please tell me what you though because I wasn't sure how I should handle this dinner together. I mean the banter and flirtation…wow…oh and sorry about the random cheese comments…**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: All Messed Up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alias its owned by all those big guys and the song used is All Messed Up by Sum 41! I have nothing to do with either things…**

**Chapter Four .:Mother Russia:.**

_Well I hold my only enemy as closely as a friend_

_And I sold my own reality to further my decent_

_Self-destruction taking over it's so easy to pretend_

_Introduction to this nightmare, then our sins may never end_

Sark pulled out of the curve and drove off towards his home where he planned to go over everything that was said tonight and then reanalyse it over and over again just to make sure he left nothing out.

He was so mad at himself for letting that last comment out before he ran away and left Sydney standing outside her own apartment but he knew that Francie would be waiting for her to tell her all the juicy details except for one thing…there were none.

He made it home in record time and went straight to bed. It was after 3am before he actually got any sleep.

Sark awakened to the surrounding darkness which was his whole world. "Shit!" he looked over to the alarm clock and saw that it read '7:00am'. He was late for work and though he would be easily excused he didn't want to be that sort of man. 'Too stereotypical.'

He rolled out of bed, his thoughts strayed from the tedious task to the night before with Sydney and he fell onto the floor. "Oooph!" he sat up and rubbed his eyes before telling himself to snap out of it and get it together before somebody noticed that he was a little off his usual game par.

He hurried himself into the shower and woke himself up but everybody knows that the shower is where the thoughts wonder. "In and out" he had promised himself, so after a quick clean he jumped out. It was also kind of useful to have set the water to a bone chilling temperature.

Just as he was doing up the last of his buttons he paused and looked at his shoes. They weren't polished. "You can't do anything now" he said to himself, going back to the "tedious" task. When he had finished dressing and preparing for work he headed off for the car. He drove his sport vehicle today. It was amongst one of his favourites.

He started the engine and started it up, driving as fast as he could so that he could in fact be on time and maybe even early. Cars of many colours whooshed past him, but he paid no heed to them. They were just meaningless figures on their way to their pointless jobs.

His car clock showed the time as 7:42am when he finally made it to the underground parking at Credit Dauphine. The thought of running to the lift and into the building crossed his mind, but he ruled out when he realised it would thoroughly destroy huis reputation. 'Can't let them think I care' It was all a part of his "bad boy" image.

The lift appeared before him and so he entered, his head held high. He was immediately transported to the bottom floor where the SD-6 call was secretly kept.

He walked into the office area, past several agents and paper pushers, into the room where a meeting was occurring.

"Mr Sark. You are late" Sloane bluntly pointed out.

"My apologies Mr Sloane. I have been tired up recently with a few pressing matters." He quickly slipped into a spare sear, which just happened to be next to Sydney. Her expression was blank, giving nothing away.

"Now, as I was saying. Sydney and Mr Sark will be going to Russia on a reconnaissance mission to see what this mad," a picture of a man who looked like Mario appeared on the screen. He had a moustache and an old mans hat on. "Is doing. You are to try and intercept a meeting between and a representative of K-Directorate" Both Sydney and Sark nodded their heads. (A/N: I suck at these scenes! Can anyone tell me how to write a good one of these? Please!) "Marshall" Sloane stood and exited the room, leaving Marshall to do "his thing"

"Hello everyone. Did anybody watch that show on the Russian girl with x-ray eyes last night? If you didn't I taped it so you can borrow it and then we can…" Marshall caught everyone's looks and immediately stopped his sentence. Sydney was staring at Sark, and Sark was staring at Sydney, but not with their usual hatred. Marshall simply put it to the back of his mind when he saw Dixon's amusement at both himself and at what was happening between Sydney and Sark. "Well here we have a nice broach," Marshall pulled out a butterfly broach from his pocket. "The wings actually flat" he started to play with the wings until Dixon coughed to snap him out of it.

'This I such a boring day. I should have slept in' Sark thought, still starting at Sydney, but attempting to multitask as he payed attention to what Marshall was showing them. It didn't concern him, why should he listen? Sark then started to hum unconsciously, "The way you make me feel" by Michael Jackson. Everyone turned to stared at him, so he simply cleared his throat before apologising for interrupting the "important" meeting. Sydney simply stared at him weirdly before she started to ignore him again. 'Ah Sydney. My love, you shall pay attention to me.'

Marshall ended his "little" speech and then everyone started to shuffle put of the room. First Marshall, followed by Dixon then Sydney and Sark. Sydney walked over to her desk knowing that Sark would follow her as she put her notes down. Turning around she smiled as wide as she could. "So that was an _interesting_ meeting."

"Yes I suppose it was." Sydney laughed at Sark's seriousness. (A/N: ok…I give up…NOTE TO THE WORLD: do NOT write this while watching musicals…all you seem to get it wacky acting and weird songs LOL such as high school musical heh) "Do you think this mission will be the same as so many before have been?"

"Uhh…maybe. Or maybe not. I generally don't go on missions with you."

"Well I always said we were destined to work together." Sydney just rolled her eyes at that.

"Yeah, yeah." Sydney just brushed him off heading off towards Dixon's desk.

Sark didn't bother following. It wasn't his business to meddle in. At least, not yet. I pulled my mobile out (yes I do mean a cell phone) and pressed the speed dial button.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Can you do something for me?"

"And what that may be?"

"I'm going on a trip to Russia tomorrow with my newest employers and I need you to do 5 tasks."

"Just say the word" the voice chimed in. Sark didn't really like this person but they did the things he told them to do.

"Ok. Then what I want you to do is…"

**A/N: Well that's the end of that chapter. I know it didn't really go anywhere. BUT there are only 2 more chapters left till this story is going…but there maybe a sequel depending whether people want it or not. I'm going to write it anyways. MEH! Ok please tell me what you think and if anyone has any suggestions or mistakes that I need to fix up please feel free to review or even PM me. It would be greatly appreciated. Thank you. I love you all!**

_**Reviews:**_

_**Phi4858**---Thank you so much. I really appreciate your reviews! And yes talking about cheese and meaning feelings! ._

_**Beautyinmybreakdown**----- Thanks so much for the review! More cheese comments? Hmmm…I think I could do that_

_**Irionelissa**----Other cheese talking stories? Wow! I gotta find them sometime then and see how they've used it. I really do believe cheese is the only way you can use to express these things…that and my friend was standing behind me and wasn't taking what I was doing seriously gasp so I just kinda threw it it…who knew. LOL. Oh and also how could you spend your money on cds 0.0 lol…as long as they were good…you can always rent alias. Thanks for your review._

_**Gblisa**----Thank you for your reviews…I really enjoyed reading them. And also…heh sorry about the wine thing…MEEP…I mean I knew the Chateau Petruse (sp?) was a red wine…but I'm now 15 and I don't drink wine….so sorry. HEH_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: All Messed Up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alias its owned by all those big guys and the song used is All Messed Up by Sum 41! I have nothing to do with either things…**

**A/N: Well after leaving this chapter for WAY too long after not being able to decide what to happen. And after a small debate (going over a couple of months) I've settled with this being just a filler chapter. Nothing much happens and its REALLY REALLY short, I'm sure this Authors Note is longer then this chapter .—meh! Well apologies.**

**Chapter Five .:Muffin-Palooza:. **

_Can anyone help me drag my heals_

_I'm running overtime_

_I can't hold down my meals_

_My mind is racing by_

_Staring blankly feels_

_Like pulling out my teeth_

_While this engine winds_

Sydney brushed Sark off as she walked towards Dixon's desk. She wasn't sure why but she just couldn't be around Sark more then what she usually did, which was minimal. 'I can't believe he was humming Michael Jackson during one of our meetings.' She thought to herself as she turned the corner to Dixon's.

"Hey Syd" Dixon waved her over to his desk. She smiled warmly. "So what's up between you and Sark?"

"Between me and Sark?" she asked feigning confusion.

"Oh don't you pretend. In Japan there was something and now during our last briefing there was something between you."

"Dixon, we just have a little bit more of an understanding now. That's all. I mean why would I want someone like Sark? He's a cocky British Bastard who sold his soul for a muffin, wealth and power."

"A muffin?"

"Well I have this theory..."

"Oh do you now?" Dixon smiled playing along with the game they always used to play when they were partners. "Yes. Well, with every soul sold to the devil there is a complementary muffin."

"Sydney," Dixon said through gritted teeth, trying not to crack up laughing. "That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard." Sydney just rolled her eyes causing Dixon to smile, his pearly whites showing to the world.

"Well, I try" They both smiled a little more before they saw the form of Sark approaching from the south. He smiled politely to both of them, nodding his head in their general direction. "Sark, what are you doing here?"

"I work here, and I unlike you Ms Bristow try to at least keep up the appearance that I work here." Sydney rolled her eyes at his comment as usual and Dixon just stood back and watched.

'Ha ha Sark. Just you wait and see.' She thought, planning his impending doom. Or in this case a tickle fight.

**So one more chapter till the impending doom…That being the last chapter of this story, before a sequel. **

**On a second note I apologise that it has taken so long, I went through a short Buffy phase so I kinda neglected this. I know shock horror! Well if you have any ideas where you would like this story to head please feel free to say as the next chapter hasn't been written yet. I want to see the reaction to this first. So thanks. See you next Chapter.**

**---Luv Sal.**

**P.S If anyone could point me in the direction of a Beta it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: All Messed Up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alias its owned by Disney, J.J Abrams and co. and the song used is All Messed Up by Sum 41. If you really believe a 15 year old girl could really own all of this, then go ahead and sue. But take note…I'd be a lot richer if I did. In fact, sue and all you'll get is about 20 cents AUS. LOL…the vending machine ate the rest of my money. .—**

(180 degrees for 1 hour. After buzzer an extra hour.)

**Chapter Six .:Truths of a Kind:.**

_Cause I'm all messed up_

_Making perfect nonsense_

_Drowning in my doubts_

_Cause I'm all messed up_

_Going nowhere fast but circles in my mind_

_So blind  
_

Sydney and Sark had successfully completed their mission. The only thing left to do was safely make it back to LA in one piece. Though, that in itself was proving to be a harder task then planned. They had arrived at the International Airport to be denied transport home until the snowstorm had stopped. It was too unsafe to fly. So they were stuck in Russia for an extra day. Sydney had made the necessary calls to SD-6 to inform their superiors of their predicament and was told what they had dreaded. They had to stay in a safe house.

Sydney didn't mind the fact that she had to be with Sark; in fact she was planning to enjoy their time spent together. But she did dread the fact that she was stuck in Russia with the possibility of the enemy tracking them down. Not to mention that it was cold, really cold.

"Well seeing as we're stuck here I propose we try to get along." Sark said, finally breaking the silence. His words bounced around the room before Sydney looked at him to see if he was serious.

"That's fine with me." She smiled. "Soooooooo…"

Neither knew the words to say.

"Well I'm sure we can find something to talk about," Sark paused, thinking through the options in topics. "What about cheese?"

Sydney laughed. It was back to this and this time they had a better understanding. No apology standing. "Cheese is alright. But I'm into giant muffins now." She winked.

Raising an eyebrow, Sark looked over to her before making a signal with his hands. They were placed outstretched in front of his stomach. "Wouldn't you put on a lot of weight?"

"Hey!" She playfully punched him in the arm, but paused when she saw him wince. "You're hurt." He shook his head in denial. "Let me help you." She rolled up his sleeve and saw his blood flow down his arm. It wasn't the newest cut, well it wasn't until she had injured him. "I'm sorry" 'Oh my God! I hurt Sark. He's bleeding because of something I did!' She paled considerably.

"I didn't think you would become sick at the sight of blood." Sark looked at Sydney and knew her thoughts, well thought he knew. He didn't know every little detail. She pulled out some Detol (A/N: Don't own either.) and a clean bandage. In no time he was all fixed up and healthy again. "Thank you" He warmly smiled.

'A rarity in itself' Sydney thought, but really feeling only a little bit better inside. "It's ok. It was my fault you were injured anyway."

It was quiet for some time after. Suddenly Sark pulled out his mobile phone (cell phone for the Yanks) and quickly dialed a number. "Hello?"

"Mr Sark. Your best Armani suit has been dry cleaned. $1000 worth of red and white roses is ready to be delivered to the address you gave me. The dress has been picked up. The hall has been hired out and lastly the MSO (Melbourne Symphony Orchestra) have been hired and their air fares have been paid for." The voice on the other line of the phone said.

"Thank you." He then hung up and looked over to Sydney who was curiously trying to see what was going on.

"Who was that?"

"Somebody."

"And that somebody would be?"

Sark smirked back. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Sydney let out a breath in frustration. She wasn't getting anywhere with him. He was too stubborn.

Later that night, a time which could be considered to be morning, all the glass in the windows smashed. The both of them looked to see the potential attackers, but nobody appeared. A minute passed and still nothing happened. An unsafe feeling was felt in the air.

A huge blast erupted again from the windows, this time one man appeared in black. He had a basic machine gun and immediately aimed for Sark, missing Sydney by inches. And as soon as they had appeared, they were gone.

Sydney ran the few metres which separated them to his side. She shook him, there was no response. He had wounds across his top half of the chest, just missing his heart. She didn't have the necessary materials with her to remove the bullets and she didn't have anything to keep him warm. "Sark!" She called out, trying to get him to come through, even though she knew he would be in a lot less pain if he was unconscious. She took hold of his hand, and tears started to roll down her face. 'Why did they attack us and not leave us dead? Who was that mystery person? Will Sark survive? How could I live if Sark was dead?' These questions kept running through her head and just as she realised that he could die, that even Mr. Sark was susceptible to death, a tear slid down off her chin and into onto his own face. "I love you." Whispered Sydney and she held onto his hand that little bit tighter.

Sark was a little less unconscious then Sydney had thought, his brain kept pulling him back and forth through sleep. He felt the pain, but he also felt the pain of chanced love. And when she whispered those three little words his heart skipped a beat. He didn't have the strength to stay with the conscious for much longer. He couldn't return the words. He was too badly injured.

**A/N: Awwww…isn't that cute? I hope you liked the last installment of this story. I will be working on a sequel, though a title has not been decided upon (possibly In My Head). Can you tell what Sark was up to before he was shot? I'm sorry for the Cliffy, but sometimes it's just the right place to leave it .—I know I'm evil…mwhahahahahahha. Ok well now that this is complete I get a biscuit. Feel free to tell me what you think, any ideas you may have, any mistakes (spelling, grammar etc. It's all welcome) or anything you just might want to say. Thank you for reading All Messed Up. It's been an honour.**


End file.
